La chica de la Sonrisa Rota
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Ves a la chica de allá? Ella es la chica de la sonrisa rota... Aunque en un pasado, no lo fue...


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la maravillosa Matsuri Hino. Yo solo soy creadora de la trama.**_

**_Disfrútenlo_**_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La Chica de La Sonrisa Rota.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo ella.<p>

La chica de la sonrisa rota.

Todo el instituto la conocía como "la chica de la sonrisa rota"

-¿Kuran, no piensa irse?- pregunto el profesor

-Oh…- dijo limpiándose de nuevo aquellas terribles lagrimas.- Solo, termino de guardar mis pertenencias y listo.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego señorita Kuran, hasta luego joven Kiryuu

-Hasta luego profesor Cross.- conteste

Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza. ¿No se cansaba de estar triste? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vi sonreír? ¿Cuándo fue que aquellos ojos chocolatosos tuvieron un brillo tan especial y bello? Realmente había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que la había visto sonreír; de hecho eso ya hacía más de tres años; desde bueno… la muerte de su hermano.

-¿Yuuki?- le llamé

-Ya voy profesor…-susurro con la voz rota, ella seguía sentada en la banca, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sin ánimos de moverse. Sonreí con melancolía, ella pensaba que era el profesor.

"_Jamás ah sabido que existe idiota, ¿Por qué ahora debe de notar tu presencia?"_

-No soy el profesor… Soy Zero

Como si una descarga de choques eléctricos le hubieran dado, levanto la cabeza con mucha fuerza que pensé que se llegaría a lastimar; solo estábamos separados por dos bancas y como si Dios se hubiera apiadado un poco de mi, solo un poco; ella me sonrió.

-Lo siento Zero…

_Susurrar mi nombre con tu voz, debería de ponerme feliz. Pero no lo hace ¿Por qué no lo eres? ¿Porque tienes aun esa sonrisa rota?_

-¿estás bien?- dije tratando de acercarme un poco a ella, sin que se alejará.

-No, la verdad no.- camino hasta quedar frente a frente de mí.

-Puedo… ¿Puedo ayu…?

-¡Zero!- sollozo

Y se aventó a mi pecho como si de ello su vida dependiera. Dios me estaba compensado aquellos años de observarla en silencio, de amarla en secreto; ahora me estaba regalando un pedacito de aquella felicidad que tanto anhelaba; pero no me sentía feliz del todo. Lloro libremente en mis brazos, sollozo y lloro hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que la última lágrima saliera de esos apagados ojos y después, comenzó a hipar. Mi camisa, estaba más que empapada por las lagrimas de ella, pero no importaba; solo importaba que yo estaba ahí con ella, consolándola con mi silencio.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, saque de mi mochila un pequeño pañuelo que siempre traía conmigo y se lo tendí. Ella se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa rota y triste.

-Gracias.- murmuró.

-No hay de que.- conteste.- ¿Estas mejor?

-Un poco.- tomo el pañuelo y lo apretó contra su pecho.-… ¿Puedo…?

-Claro, quédatelo, es un obsequio.

-Gracias.- y me beso la mejilla.

Aún atontando por la reacción que ella había tenido hacía mí, no repare en el momento en el que desapareció de mi vista y del salón. Su aroma seguí impregnado en mis ropas y en mí mente se quedo grabada con cincel: _Huele de Noche. (1)_

"_Dios, de verdad estas siendo benévolo conmigo, gracias"_

_._

_._

_._

Después de ese día, la vida fue un poco más gratificante conmigo.

Yuuki, por una extraña razón se convirtió en algo como una amiga. Claro estaba que yo no la veía como eso; pero me era muy grata la compañía de ella, y que después de cinco años largos me mirase como a un amigo. Aunque debo decir que, sus ojos seguían apagados, su sonrisa seguía triste y rota, su alma… Todavía vagaba por un extraño punto del universo y ella; ella seguía siendo la chica de la sonrisa rota.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que terminaras así?

Los días pasaban y yo me convertía en alguien indispensable para Yuuki, me convertí en su amigo, en su confidente, en su acompañante, en la más intima persona que podía estar cerca de ella. Su familia me agradecía eternamente por estar intentando con todas mis fuerzas el sacarla de aquella depresión –que ni ellos mismo- sabían del origen de esta. Yo les juré que haría lo imposible por regresarle el brillo a los ojos de Yuuki y que, esa sonrisa estaría completamente reparada.

_Flash Back_

_Cierto día; ambos andábamos en el centro comercial, platicábamos de todo y nada a la vez, yo solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de la chica de cabellos castaños y eso me hacía sentir tranquilo. Ella pido un helado y cual fiel servidor le lleve a que comparamos unos._

_-¿Cuál quieres pequeña Yuuki?-dije mirando el menú que se encontraba pegado en la pared_

_-Zero- decía divertida.- no soy pequeña Yuuki_

_-Para mí lo eres.-Ella solo se sonrojo y bajo la vista.- ¿Entonces uno de queso con frambuesa? (2)_

_-No, mejor uno de pistache, te espero en la mesa._

_-Claro._

_Pedí los helados, y me encamine a la mesa que ella había escogido. Estaba un poco apartada de todas las demás con una vista hacia la calle, ella tenía su mirada perdida; estaba como recordando algo… No noto cuando me senté frente a ella._

_-Aquí tienes pequeña Yuuki.- dije tendiéndole el helado_

_-Oh, Gracias Zero.- dijo regresando en sí, y tomando el helado_

_Ambos estuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella, decidió tomar la palabra_

_-¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo olvido lo que hay a mi alrededor; me siento tranquila, querida y apoyada y algunas veces… algunas veces lo olvido a él._

_¿Él? ¿Quién era él?_

_-A mi… hermano Kaname.- dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.- ¿tú sabes que fue lo que sucedió hace tres años no?_

_-Se muy pocas cosas.- me limite a decir.- Por los rumores claro está._

_-Oh, sí, los benditos rumores.- murmuro.- Bueno, hace tres años… verás… mi…_

_-No es obligación que me lo cuentes.- le atajé.- No es necesario Pequeña Yuuki_

_-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.- dijo soltando un largo suspiro.- Es un poco difícil decirlo, porque para mí fue lo peor que me pudo pasar…- le tomé la mano para hacerle saber que ahí estaba con ella y sonrió.- Bueno, hace tres años mi hermano Kaname murió en un accidente. Él y yo, digamos que.-titubeo un poco.- Éramos muy unidos, nos queríamos mucho, él era la luz de mi vida, y yo era la esperanza en la suya… ambos, eras muy cercanos, pero antes de que él muriera, tuvimos una discusión sobre… sobre todo. Él enfureció conmigo y yo desee no haberlo querido nunca y no haber sido su hermana… Y cuando murió, no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle perdón, yo… yo…_

_Sus lagrimas caían libremente por aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, su helado había quedado olvidado en el pequeño barquillo y ella lloraba, saco de su mochila el pañuelo que yo le había regalado y se limpio las lagrimas. Quedo en silencio por unos segundos. Después yo hablé:_

_-¿Estabas enamorada de él cierto?_

_-Si…- dijo bajando la cabeza.- Ambos nos amábamos, y no como hermanos, mis padres no sabían, ellos creían que lo nuestro era amor fraternal, es por eso que se preocuparon cuando él murió porque yo caí en una depresión grande obviamente ignorando todo lo que había sucedido entre él y yo…_

_-Tranquila.- decía con algo de ¿dolor?- Entiendo y la verdad me alegra mucho que me hayas contado esa parte de tu vida. Te prometo Yuuki, que jamás te decepcionaré._

_-Gracias Zero._

_Y por primera vez en mis veinte años, por primera vez en esos cinco años de escuela la vi sonreír para mí. Exclusivamente para mí y no fue la misma sonrisa rota y triste. No, esa sonrisa que me dedico fue… maravillosa, esa sonrisa, por fin hizo que sus ojos chocolatosos brillaran por unos instantes. _

_Fui el hombre más feliz al verla así: Con vida._

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahora, teníamos una bella amistad, claro ella todavía no superaba lo de Kaname, de hecho siempre que la universidad no lo permitía íbamos al cementerio a dejarle flores a su hermano. Sentía envidia por él; porque después de muerto, ella le seguía amando.

¿Podrá ella amarme algún día? ¿Seré merecedor de su amor?

Ella todavía ignoraba los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella, y en el fondo lo agradecía, porque no quería que ella mal interpretara todo; pero su sonrisa, seguía siendo triste… aunque ya no estaba tan rota, poco a poco con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo iba reparando esa bella sonrisa, para que como aquella vez en la tienda de helados, ella pudiera sonreírme así: Feliz y llena de vida.

Estaba seguro de que ella volvería a amar, y yo mismo me encargaría de que esa sonrisa rota se borrara de su bello rostro, que sus ojos chocolatosos tuvieran aquel hermoso brillo; que su pequeña y delgada boca volviera a sonreír como debía, me aseguraría de que aquel corazón triste dolido, volviera a amar sin miedo.

Tan bella y sin vida.

Tan hermosa y desfloreciéndose como los pétalos de las rosas.

Llena de tristeza pero deseosa de volver a ser feliz.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la chica de la sonrisa rota.

Y yo, me encargaría de que volviera a amar.

* * *

><p>(1) Huele de noche: Es una planta aromatica, que, según tengo entendido, solo suelta su aroma por las noches. Tiene un aroma increiblemente delicioso.<p>

(2) Helado de Queso con Frambuesa: Bueno, acá donde vivo, existe este tipo de helado, y a decir verdad... ¡sabe delicioso! si tienen la chance, pruebenlo (;

* * *

><p><em>¡Que tal querido Lector!<em>

_¿Que te ah parecido este Fic?_

_Lo sé, me paso, ultimamente me ha dado por escribir mucho drama T-T pero soy dramatica de hueso colorado. Te pido una enorme disculpa, por no actualizar los demás Fic's, trataré de actualizarlos, pero no prometo nada, debo de concentrarme más y no comenzar a inventar nuevas historias jeje._

_¿Review?_

_Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Si tengo algunos errores, me lo dices y una disculpa por ello._

_Andyy'_


End file.
